


Jealous Much?

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: According to Ron, all blokes are randy sodding gits underneath it all.  *winks*





	1. "I Need My Space"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta ACCIOHBP! She is a pleasure to work with!
> 
> *hugs*
> 
> missgranger2
> 
> for Lilly 

“I Need My Space” 

It had been nothing but argument after argument between them.  Their bickering and animosity toward each other had been even worse than when Ron thought that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers way back in fourth year.  Ron was sick of the constant battles over petty nonsense.  Their arguments had grown so silly that that he couldn’t even recall a day later what the hell they had argued about.  Hermione was equally tired of arguing with him, as it left her feeling more and more drained.   She knew what the underlying cause was though she couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud.  The final straw for Hermione came when she had steadfastly refused to have Ron move in to her flat with her.

“What will people think, Ronald?!”

“Who bloody cares what they think, Hermione?”

“ _I Care_.”  Hermione put her hands on her hips.  “I don’t want to have a reputation of being some sort of scarlet woman!” 

“Oh for pity’s sakes, Hermione!  Everybody knows we’ve been sleeping together!”   

She countered, “Not everybody!  My parents and your parents don’t know about all that, Ronald!”

“Are you for real?”  Ron ran his hand through his hair in annoyance.  “I guarantee you that both our parents pretty much suspect that we’ve done _it_ before, Hermione!” 

 Hermione crossed her arms.  “They most certainly do not!”

“I happened to have had a nice long chat with both my dad and _your_ dad.  Trust me- they know!”   He rolled his eyes.

“What do you mean you had a chat?”

Ron sighed.  “Look Hermione, they both asked me what my intentions were and they both asked if we were…uh…taking precautions.” 

“Precautions?”

He groaned.  “Do I have to spell it out for you, Hermione?”    When she continued to look at him like she didn’t have a clue what he was on about, Ron piped up, “They wanted to make sure we were using some sort of birth control!”  

Hermione’s cheeks began to turn red and she sputtered back at him, “You…you’re m-making that up!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Dammit Hermione!”  Ron shook his head in frustration. 

Hermione pointed her finger at him.  “Don’t you dare swear at me, Ronald Weasley!” 

“Dammit all to hell!”  Ron said as he boiled over with anger.  “You act like the whole bleeding world is watching your every move for pity sakes!” 

“I don’t want people to judge me, Ronald!”

“Who the hell cares?  Is it such a bad thing if we live together?  I practically live here as it is!” 

Hermione shifted uncomfortably.  “That’s not the point.  The point is that it’s… its wrong!  I mean why buy the cow when you can have the milk for free?” 

“What the hell are you going on about?”

Hermione looked completely exasperated. “ My point being that it would look like we’re playing house… like we’re not serious about commitment.   It just isn’t proper to shack up, Ronald!”

“Everybody does it - I don’t see what the big deal is here!” 

“We’re not living together- end of discussion!” 

“FINE!”

“FINE!”  She shouted back.   Hermione looked sadly down at her left hand.  She had been hoping he would have asked her by now.   _He doesn’t get it at all.  I’m so tired of waiting for him to make up his mind._ Before she could stop herself, Hermione said softly, “I think we need… I need some space for awhile, Ron.”

Ron’s expression changed from one of anger to panic.  “What do you mean?” 

Hermione began to cry.  “We’ve been arguing over anything and everything for weeks now.”  She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  “I love you, Ron but I just… I just need to sort some things out.” 

“So you’re ending it?”  

“No.  I just think it would do us both some good to spend some time a part is all.”  Hermione shrugged. “You know- take a break from one another and all the arguing.”  

Ron shook his head and demanded, “Who is he, Hermione?” 

“What?!”

“There’s somebody else, isn’t there?” 

“Don’t be stupid, Ronald!  I would never cheat on you!” 

Ron threw his hands up in disgust.  He went and grabbed his coat off the back of the chair and stomped over to the door.  Keeping his back to her, he reached for the knob and wrenched the door open.  “I’ll come back for my stuff tomorrow when you’re at work.”

Hermione started toward him.  “Ron, please don’t be like this….”

He whipped his head around and held his hand up to stop her.  Hermione could see that his eyes were wet.   “I’m giving you your bloody space, Hermione,  just as you asked.”  He walked out and slammed the door so hard that several pictures fell off the wall. 

Hermione stood like a statue before wrapping her arms around herself and crying like she never had before. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been two weeks since that final argument and Ron Weasley had been in a foul mood ever since.  Presently, he was sitting at his desk at the office he shared with Harry at Auror Headquarters.  There was a stack of files on his desk that needed to be sorted through but Ron couldn’t care less.  He laid his head back on the chair, propped his feet up on his desk and sighed miserably. 

Hermione had driven him completely barmy in his opinion.  He had devoted every spare moment he had to her.  He couldn’t understand her hang up about living together either.  _We hardly got to spend much time together as it was what with her crazy schedule and mine._ A picture of the two of them sat on his desk and he watched as they hugged one another and smiled.  _What the hell happened to us?_ They had been a couple now for a little over four years and been best friends since they were eleven. 

Their relationship had been perfect or so Ron thought.  _We’ve argued for years now- what made this time so bloody different?_ He kept going over and over things in his mind and still couldn’t make any sense out of her suddenly wanting her space.  _Is there somebody else?_ Ron frowned for a moment as he ran his hand through his hair.  He shook his head and sighed.  _Hermione wouldn’t do that to me._ “I wish she’d just come out with it.”  Ron mumbled to himself as he stared miserably at the ceiling.  He rubbed his eyes wearily as Harry came in.

“Looks like you got a lot accomplished while I was out, mate.”  Harry grinned and sat down at his desk that was situated right in front of Ron’s. 

“Oh stuff it, Harry!  After all, it is our lunch break.” 

“Our lunch break actually ended twenty minutes ago.”

Ron arched his eyebrow at him.  “What kept you then?  You’re never late.”

Harry’s cheeks became flushed and he smiled sheepishly at Ron.  He pulled out a small box from his Auror robes.  Harry stood up and reached across, setting it down in front of Ron.  “I had to go and pick this up from the jeweler’s.” 

Ron removed his feet from his desk and opened the box.  Inside was a gold ring with a beautiful emerald setting.  Ron whistled through his teeth.  “Damn Harry! That must have cost you a bloody fortune!”

Harry shrugged.  “She’s worth it.”

“Who’s worth it?”  Ron teased.

“Your sister, you daft git!”  He reached over and snatched the box out of Ron’s hands.

“Why are you giving a ring to my sister?”   Ron watched as Harry put the box back into his robes and suddenly realized what was going on.  “Are you asking Ginny to marry you?”

Harry took a deep breath.  “I am.  I just hope she says yes.” 

Ron’s eyes went wide in astonishment. “Blimey!”  

“Well, I think it’s about time as we’ve been together forever now.”  

“So you’re asking her today then?” 

Harry shook his head.  “I thought I’d do it tomorrow night, you know after that ministry function we have to attend.”   Harry pulled a small piece of parchment out of his pocket and scanned over it.  “I think I have everything arranged.” 

“You made a list and everything, mate?” Ron asked, sounding impressed. 

“Sure did!  I want everything to be perfect.”

“By the way, what is it we have to do at this ministry function again?”

Harry sighed as he stuffed the parchment back in his pocket.  “We’ve been assigned to watch over a bunch of dignitaries from various countries so I’ve been told.” 

“Sounds fun!”  Ron said sarcastically as he drummed his fingers on his desk. 

“You know, Ron, it’s been two weeks, maybe you should go and see her.” 

Ron picked up one of the files and slapped it down in front of him. “See who?”

Harry rolled his eyes.  “You know who I’m talking about.  Besides, Ginny went to see her the other day and she is just as miserable you are.” 

Ron shrugged.  “She’s the one that wanted her space.”  He opened up the folder and began to turn pages over quickly as he glanced down at them.  “Besides, I am not groveling.  It’s Hermione who needs to do the groveling for once.” 

Harry bit his lip a moment as he watched Ron act like he was engrossed in paperwork.  “You know, Ron, maybe if you just drop the whole living together thing, she might come around.”  Ron raised his head up and scowled at Harry.  “It’s just a suggestion is all.” 

“Did Hermione tell you about all this?  As I know I sure as hell didn’t!” 

Harry cleared his throat.  “Actually Ginny did, as neither one of you seem to want to tell me exactly what was going on.”  He took a deep breath.  “Hermione told Ginny and she told me.  Ginny asked me to talk to you about it.”

“She did, eh?  Well tell my sister that I told the both of you to mind your own ruddy business!”  Ron closed the file and picked up another one, determined to look busy all of a sudden. 

“Ron, Hermione told Ginny something that I think you need to be aware of.”

Ron sighed and threw the file on his desk.  “Go on then.”

“Hermione was offered a job at the Bulgarian Wizard Embassy.”  Harry pushed his glasses back with his index finger.  “Ginny told me that Hermione was seriously thinking about selling her flat and moving to Bulgaria.”

Ron snorted indignantly.  “Hermione isn’t about to move out of the country when she practically runs her entire department for pity’s sake.” 

Harry swallowed hard.  “It was Viktor who asked her, Ron.”

_Vicky?!_ Ron felt like he’d been hit in the gut.  _What the hell?_  It had been years since the Yule Ball incident yet he still couldn’t help feel deflated somehow.  He had heard through the grapevine that Victor was engaged.  _He’s not interested in Hermione that way.  Or is he?  He’s still a bloke and all blokes are nothing but randy sodding gits underneath it all._ Ron began running his hand through his hair and glanced at the picture of Hermione and himself. Feelings of jealousy over Viktor that he thought had long been buried suddenly came roaring to the surface.  _The ruddy pumpkin head is probably still carrying a torch for her._  

“Earth to Ron!  You alright there, mate?” 

“She actually told Ginny she was considering a job offer from that git?”  Harry nodded his head as Ron wrung his hands a few times and suddenly stood up.  He came around the desk and stomped toward the door.  

Harry sounded alarmed.  “Ron?!”  

 Ron was positively seething with anger.  “I need to go and talk to Hermione about this right _now_!”  

Harry stood up.  “I don’t think that’s a good idea, mate- not in the state you’re in.  I don’t think Hermione would take too kindly to you storming into her office and blowing your top in front of her co-workers!”

Ron laughed sarcastically.  “Frankly, I really don’t give a shite if I embarrass her in front of her ruddy co-workers!  This can’t wait!”   With that, Ron turned swiftly and strode through the door. 

Harry slumped back down into his chair.  Shaking his head, he covered his eyes with his hand and groaned.  “I should have kept my mouth shut.”      

   

     

       

    

 

       

  

            

    

 

  

  


	2. "I Need a Drink"

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank the lovely AccioHBP for her brilliant beta work! She is so lovely to work with!

*hugs*

missgranger2

* * *

“I Need a Drink”

Ron exited the lift to where the offices of the Department of the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures were located.  He stalked down the hallway, passing a large room of cubicles before coming to the private offices located in the back.  Determining to get to the bottom of things, he passed Hermione’s secretary without so much as a “hello.” 

“Mr. Weasley!”  The secretary Margaret called out.  “Mr. Weasley!”  She came around the desk just as Ron opened the office door and stepped in.  “What on earth are you doing, Mr. Weasley?”

“Where’s Her… I mean Miss Granger?”

“She’s in the conference room.”  Ron turned around at once and trudged down the hall.  “But Mr. Weasley, you can’t go in there.  She’s in a very important meeting!”  Margaret began to chase him down the hallway.  “Did you not hear what I said, Mr. Weasley?”

Not stopping his pace, Ron said nonchalantly, “Oh I heard you alright.  Unfortunately this can’t wait.”

“Please Mr Weasley, Miss Granger is in a meeting with several foreign digni-“

Ron cut her off.  “I don’t bloody well care if she’s in a flippin’ meeting with the Minister of Magic!”  He arrived at the door of the conference room and barged in with Margaret still on his heels.  “Pardon the interruption!”

Hermione was standing on the other side of the room beside an easel with a drawing of a house elf upon it.  She was holding a pointer in her hand, aiming it at the easel.  She froze as she locked eyes with him.   The seven or eight witches and wizards seated around the large table all turned their eyes to Ron.  

Hermione stared at him in utter disbelief as her face began to turn to a brilliant shade of magenta. She lowered the pointer and cleared her throat.   She walked swiftly over to where Ron stood.  With gritted teeth, she leaned close and whispered, “What is the meaning of this?!” 

Ron didn’t bother lowering his voice.  “We need to talk- _now_!”

Hermione continued to whisper hurriedly to him, while giving a slight smile to the other witches and wizards in the room.  “Can’t you see I’m in a meeting, Ronald!”

Ron folded his arms.  “Either we go somewhere and talk or we do it right here, right now.” 

“I cannot believe you!”  Hermione raised her head and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  She smiled broadly at the others in the room, composing herself.  “I apologize…  I need to step out for a few moments.”  She nodded at one of the wizards seated at the table.  “If you could, Niles, will you go ahead and please carry on with the presentation?”  He stood up and nodded back.  “Again, I do apologize and I will return as soon as possible.”   Hermione turned and walked out of the conference room. 

Ron looked around the room sheepishly.  “Carry on then.”  He turned and started to follow Hermione.  He could tell by her rigid posture and clinched fists that she was royally pissed with him.  _So be it._

 

When they got to the door of her office, Hermione swung around to Margaret who was coming down the hall.  “I do not want to be disturbed, Margaret.”

“Yes ma’am.”  Margaret went and sat back at her desk.  Hermione wrenched her door open and went in.  Ron chanced a glance at Margaret who ran her index finger across her neck, mimicking her throat being slashed.   She clearly thought he was in for it.   Ron rolled his eyes at her before stepping into Hermione’s office and shutting the door. 

“Seal it!”  Hermione spat at him before turning around to face him.  Ron scowled at her and whipped his wand out.  He aimed it around the room a few times before tucking it back into his robes.  Hermione, satisfied that nobody could hear them, launched into a tirade.  “You cannot just barge into a meeting like that, Ronald!  I have never been so embarrassed in all my life!  This had better be good!”

Ron wasn’t in the mood to beat around the bush.   “Just when in the hell were you going to tell me that you were considering taking a job in Bulgaria?!” 

Hermione’s eyes widened.  _Dammit Ginny._ Hermione cleared her throat. “You pulled me from a meeting for this?   Nothing is decided.”

“So you _were_ offered a job then?”

“Well, yes.  Viktor said…” Ron bristled at the sound of his name. “…there was a very lucrative job available at the Bulgarian Ministry.” 

Ron’s voice rose slightly.  “And exactly what kind of job would that be?” 

“It would be as a… um a public relations coordinator for their Quidditch team.”  Hermione bit her lip. 

Ron stared at her in disbelief.  “But you hate bloody Quidditch!”

“I don’t have to _like_ Quidditch to do the job.  Viktor said I’d oversee eight others in the department.  I would simply be directing people to come up with ways to improve their image.”  Hermione shrugged.  “In a way it’s like the work I do on behalf of House Elves.”   

Ron rolled his eyes.  “The Bulgarian Quidditch team isn’t exactly washing the socks of Pureblood wizards, Hermione!  Besides, you’re the one that’s always going on about how you want to improve the lives of House Elves.  It’s your passion for pity’s sake!” 

Hermione looked down at her shoes.  “I would be making double what I make now.”

“Double?!”  Ron’s eyes went wide as saucers for a moment before he scowled at her.  “So _he_ tells you!” 

Hermione snapped her head back up.  “And what do you mean by that, exactly?” 

“You can’t trust him, Hermione!  Look what he did at the Triwizard Tournament!”

Hermione groaned.  “Not this again!  You know as well as I do that he was bewitched when he was in that maze.” 

Ron ran his hand through his hair.  _Perhaps it’s time to change tactics._  “You have no idea how a bloke’s mind works.”

“Really?  Well please- enlighten me then.”  Hermione went around her desk and threw herself in her chair.  

Ron started to pace back and forth.  “Viktor wants you to think there’s this high paying job just waiting for you.  Truth is, there probably is such a job but it’s already been promised to somebody else.  You’ll get all the way to Bulgaria and find out that the position has already been filled.”

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms.   “And this has to do with a bloke’s mind how, Ronald?”

Ron stopped in front of her desk and folded his arms.  “I’m getting to that part.  He gave you a ploy to get you on his turf.  Once you’re on his home field, he’ll slowly try to charm and woo you.”  Ron unfolded his arms and walked closer to Hermione’s desk.  He put his hands on her desk and leaned toward her. “You’ll be so blown away by his charm that you’ll gladly accompany him anywhere.  All the while, all that’s going through his mind is what else he could possibly do to get into your pants!”

Hermione jumped up out of her seat.  “You’re mad!”

Ron stood back up.  “Am not!”

“Yes you are, Ronald!  Viktor is engaged for heaven’s sake!” 

“That doesn’t mean a thing as he’s still a bloke.” 

Hermione took a deep breath.  “I assure you Ronald that Viktor has no romantic interest in me as he’s engaged to Hilda Potsticker.  She’s the nude model that appears in that vile magazine.”  Hermione scrunched up her face in concentration.  Talking more to herself, Hermione started mumbling,   “What _was_ the name of that magazine?  _Flick and Swat?_ No.  _Flick and Swim?_ No, that can’t be right.”

Without thinking, Ron blurted out, “ _Flick and Swish_.”  When Hermione fixed him with a cold stare, he cleared his throat.  “At least, I think that’s the magazine you’re talking about.”

Hermione put her hands on her hips.  “Familiar with it, are you?” 

_Yeah._ Ron shook his head.  “Of course not!”

“Right.”  Hermione came from around her desk.  “I have to get back to my meeting, Ronald.”

“Like hell!  We’re far from done here.”  Ron went and stood in front of the door.  “I’m not leaving here until you tell me that you’ll not consider taking that job in Bulgaria.” 

“I’m not telling you anything of the sort because nothing has been decided!  Now kindly move out of my way, Ronald! ” When Ron folded his arms and merely shook his head, Hermione pulled out her wand. Pointing it at him, she yelled, “You have by the count of five to move away from that door!  One…”

_She’s bluffing!_

           “Two.”

_She wouldn’t hex me with her wand… or would she?_ Ron unfolded his arms, watching her carefully.  Her stance told him she was serious and something in her eyes told him Hermione wasn’t playing around. 

“Three.  Four.  Five!”  

“Shite!”  As Hermione began to mutter an incantation, Ron dove to the right just as a jet of light hit the door.  Ron scrambled up off the ground, looking fit to be tied.  “What in the hell is the matter with you- using your wand on me!” 

Hermione smirked at him as she lifted the silencing spells he did from the room.  “I told you you had to the count of five and as usual you didn’t listen.” 

“As angry as I get I would never even think of using my wand on you, Hermione!”

Hermione rolled her eyes.  “Oh for heaven’s sake, Ronald I wasn’t trying to use my wand on you, I was only trying to get you to move out of the way!”  She pointed up to the top of the door.  “That’s why there’s scorch marks way up there and not where you were standing.” 

“Well, I didn’t know that!  For all I knew, you really were trying to hex my bits off or conjure up some type of deranged wildlife to attack me!”

Hermione sighed.  “I need to get back.” 

“Wait.”  Ron stepped closer to her and put his hand on her arm.  His voice was calmer as he pleaded.  “Please don’t move to Bulgaria, Hermione.”

Hermione looked sadly into his eyes.  “I….”  The way he was looking at her made her heart melt as she had missed him so much.  She almost complied with his request until the nagging little voice in her head reminded her why she hadn’t talked to him for two weeks.  “You need to figure things out, Ron.  You need to sort out your priorities.”

Ron frowned.  “What are you on about?”  

“I am not going to humiliate myself.”  Hermione rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. 

He really didn’t have a clue what she was talking about.  “I don’t want you to humiliate yourself.”

“Then figure things out, Ronald!” Hermione sniffed. 

Ron was trying to control his temper but was growing aggravated at her lack of saying anything he could understand.  “Exactly what is it that I’m trying to figure out, Hermione?”

Hermione wiped furiously at her eyes.  “I have to get back to the conference room.”  She opened the door and glanced at him.  “I can’t wait forever, Ron.”  Hermione strode through the door, closing it behind her. 

Ron scratched the back of his head.  _What in the name of Merlin was that all about?  Women are completely and utterly barking mad!_    He sighed in frustration as he left her office.  Margaret sat at her desk, filing her nails.  She looked up at him and shook her head before staring back down at her nails again.  “What?  Surprised I made it out of her office alive or are you disappointed perhaps?”  Margaret merely shrugged as she focused intently on her nails.  “Whatever.”  Ron rolled his eyes and as he strode back to the lift.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he arrived back in his office, he didn’t say a word to Harry, slumping back into his chair.  Harry cleared his throat.  “How’d it go then?” 

Ron sighed.  “According to Hermione, it’s up to me if she stays here.”

Harry smiled.  “Well that’s good, isn’t it?  Since you don’t want her to go, then obviously she has to stay here.” 

Ron frowned.  “It’s not that easy.  She said I needed to get my priorities straight and went on about some rubbish that I needed to figure out things.”  Ron ran his hand through his hair, looking completely perplexed.  “I don’t have a ruddy clue what she’s talking about, mate.”

Harry shook his head.  “I don’t either.  She didn’t tell you anything specific?” 

“No.”  Ron set his elbows on his desk and buried his face in his hands.  “I am so bloody confused.” 

“So it was Viktor then who offered the job in Bulgaria?”  Ron nodded his head.  “You know I heard Viktor was engaged.”

Ron looked up.  “He is, according to Hermione.”  He arched his eyebrow at him.  “Guess who he’s engaged to!”   Harry shrugged.  “Miss September in _Flick and Swish_!”

Harry gasped.  “Hilda Potsticker?!”

“One in the same!”

“Damn!”   Ron nodded in agreement.  “You mean the same Hilda who wears tassels on her…”

“Yep!”  Ron shook his head in bewilderment.  “I about shite myself when Hermione told me who he was engaged to.  Of course I didn’t act as if I knew who she was talking about.” 

“Blimey!  I can’t believe Viktor is engaged to _her_!”  Harry picked up a file folder from a pile on his desk and opened it.  “So you’re sure Hermione didn’t say anything else to clue you in as to why her leaving is up to you?”  

Ron shrugged.  “Well, the last thing she mentioned was that she couldn’t wait forever.”  Ron looked completely miserable.  “What the bloody hell does that mean?”

Harry snapped his fingers and suddenly smiled.  Reaching into his robes, he pulled out Ginny’s ring.  He opened the box and stood up, reaching over and setting in front of Ron.  “That’s what she wants.”  

“What?”  Ron stared back and forth from the ring to Harry.  “What do you mean that’s what she wants?” 

Harry sighed as he took the ring back, closing the box and shoving it back into his robes.  “I think Hermione wants you to give her an engagement ring, mate.”

Looking positively mortified, Ron mumbled, “Bloody hell!”  

 

  

   

       

  

   

 

 

 

       


	3. "I Need a Way Back"

  
Author's notes:

A big thank you to my lovely beta AccioHBP! It is so wonderful to work with somebody who is so darn nice and brilliant!

*hugs*

missgranger2

* * *

“I Need a Way Back”

     Ron had left early from work as he couldn’t concentrate on anything.  All his mind kept focusing on was that bloody engagement ring of his sister’s.  He was lying on his bed in the flat he shared with George, staring up at the ceiling.  Ron realized that the mad things Hermione had said a few weeks back and that afternoon were starting to make sense.  The word commitment stood out most.  He loved Hermione more than anyone and of course he knew she was the one.  However, now he felt like a cornered animal somehow.  _I was planning on asking her to marry me eventually._ Ron sighed.  _Now it feels like she’s forcing me to ask her or else she’ll take that ruddy job!  It’s blackmail!_

 

     Ron’s door opened and George walked in.  Ron came up on his elbows, scowling at his brother.  “Ever hear of knocking?” 

     George smirked at him.  “If I recall, the name on the lease says,  ‘ _George Weasley_.”

     “So?  I still pay half the rent here!”  Ron swung his legs around to the edge of the bed.  “I hate it when you just barge in on me anytime you feel like it!” 

     “Aw, what’s the matter?  Did little Ronniekins have a bad day?” 

     “Piss off, George!  I’m not in the mood!”  He warned.  Ron got up from the bed and walked over to his closet.  Wrenching the door open, he started pushing hangers haphazardly about.  “Where in the hell are my bloody dress robes?” 

     George sat down at Ron’s small desk.  “Why the hell do you need dress robes?” 

     “I have to do security at a bloody Ministry function tonight- _that’s why._ ”  Ron continued to fight with the hangers until he finally found his deep blue dress robes.  With a sigh of relief, Ron pulled them off the hanger and brought them over to the bed where he threw them down.   “I hate wearing bloody dress robes.”  

     George grinned.  “You’re going to look like a poof for sure.”  

     Ron folded his arms and frowned.  “What do you want, George?”

    “Have you and Hermione patched things up yet?”

     “Not really.  Why?”

     George shrugged.  “Angelina wants to stay the night.”

     “So what does that have to do with whether I patched things up with Hermione or not?” 

     George bit his lip.  “Have you seen Angelina stay overnight here for the past two weeks?”   Ron thought a minute and shook his head.  “That’s because she’s uncomfortable with you hanging around while we’re busy.”  He winked at him. 

     “What’s the big deal?  You can lock your door and cast silencing charms for pity’s sake.”

     George chuckled.  “Angelina likes to shag in the damnedest places.  She likes to be… creative.”

     Ron shook his head.  “Well you best tell her that she’ll have to find somewhere else to be creative for awhile longer.” 

     George groaned.  “Oh come on, Ron!   Go and make nice with Hermione!”

     Ron sat down on his bed.  “I’m not making nice with Hermione just so you and Angelina can have your play park back.”

     George scowled at him.  “Just tell her you’re sorry for whatever it was that she thinks you did!”

     “Not that easy this time I’m afraid.”  Ron took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.  “Hermione wants me to ask her to marry her or else she’s going to up and move to Bulgaria.  It’s blackmail, l tell you.”

    “So you don’t want to ask her to marry you, then?” 

     “Not like this.  I was going to ask her eventually but now I feel like I’m being forced to.” Ron sounded miserable.  “It just isn’t right, you know?”

     “Oh for pity’s sake!  Quit being so bloody stubborn and ask her already!”

     “I’m not being stubborn!” Ron said defensively.

     “The hell you’re not!  Hermione has issued you an ultimatum and you’d be a bloody fool not to ask that girl to marry you before she gets away!”  When Ron sighed, George said in a far softer voice, “Life is too short, Ron.  You of all people should know that.  Live life while you can because you’ll never know when it could all be taken away from you.”

     Ron knew he was talking about Fred, whose life had been tragically cut short.   Still, he couldn’t help but feel that Hermione was being totally unfair.  It was always his intention to ask her to marry him but the timing was off.  He wasn’t due for a promotion for a few months and their schedules made it difficult to be together as it was.  Ron had been holding out until their crazy lives had settled down somewhat.   But then again, their lives had always been hectic.  

     Ron got up off the bed and rubbed his eyes wearily.   “Get out so I can get ready for this stupid assignment.”  

     Frowning at him, George stood up and walked to the door.   He turned to him as he was about to exit.  “I sure as hell hope you don’t mess things up this time.  Trust me when I tell you that you’ll end up regretting it for sure.”  

     George shut the door and Ron stared blankly at it for a few moments.  Sighing, he walked over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer.  He started pulling all sorts of things out of the deep drawer that he’d thrown carelessly in there, setting them upon the chair.   He finally made it to the bottom of his drawer, a small mountain of objects lay piled upon his chair.  Running his hand through his hair, he reached his other hand in and pulled out a small velvet blue box.  He sat crossed legged on the floor and opened it.  Inside the box was a gorgeous antique silver ring.  There was a small blue topaz gem surrounded by smaller white diamonds running around the circumference.  He had bought it ages ago, having found it in an antique store that Hermione often frequented.  

     Taking a deep breath, Ron thought about what George had said about life being too short, how he’d regret it if Hermione moved  away and about how stubborn and ridiculous he was being.   He had loved her for forever.  _Would she really up and move to Bulgaria?_  Ron didn’t want to lose her.  She was his first love, his only love.  He couldn’t imagine not having Hermione in his life.   _Do I love her enough to make a commitment?_

 

     Nodding his head, he closed the lid of the box with a snap.    _I’ve wasted enough time… no regrets._  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Ron kept pulling at his bowtie around his neck.  “Most uncomfortable I’ve been in a long while.  Why couldn’t we just wear our Auror robes for pity’s sake?”  

     Harry sighed.  “The powers that be wanted us dressed for the occasion as there are supposed to be all sorts of big wigs from all around the world in attendance.”   Harry shrugged.  “I guess they want us to blend in and not stick out like a sore thumb in our red robes.”

     Ron grumbled.  “How the hell do they expect us to do our job properly?  I feel like I’m suffocating to death with this bow tie around my neck.”  

     As Ron began to pull at it again, Harry reached his hand up and swatted him on the back of the head.  “Will you leave it alone?  You’re driving me mad!  The guests are starting to arrive now.” 

     They were assigned to work the entrance, checking invitations and verifying them against a guest ledger. Guests without a valid invitation were not to be allowed in.  They also had to be on the lookout for anyone suspicious mulling around in the posh lobby.  It was decided that Ron would look over the invitations and read the name out so that Harry could verify it against the ledger. 

      Things were going pretty smooth until a witch, wearing a little black dress and strappy high heels, stepped up.  Her chestnut colored hair was pinned up at the sides, allowing for the soft ringlets of her long hair to cascade down her back.  The top of her short dress had thin spaghetti straps and revealed a small amount of her cleavage.   The short dress was cut just above her knees as the high heels enunciated her beautiful, toned legs.  

    “Hermione?”  Ron looked her up and down, not liking the sexy outfit his girlfriend had on one ruddy bit. “What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?  And why in the hell are you dressed like that?” 

     Knowing those behind her had heard Ron, Hermione’s face turned red from a mixture of embarrassment and irritation.  “I was invited, alright?”  She shoved the invitation into his hands.  “Please just stop embarrassing me and check my invitation, Ronald.” 

     Ron scowled at her for a moment.  “You were invited, eh?  By whom?”  He looked behind her, craning his neck dramatically while standing on his tip toes.  “Where is he?” 

     “Who?” 

    “Your date- _that’s who_!”

    Hermione gritted her teeth.  “I do not have a date.  Will you please just stop all this nonsense and let me through?” 

    Seeing the line behind Hermione beginning to grow, Harry quickly intervened before Ron could carry on further.  “You’re clear, Miss Granger.”  He looked pointedly at Ron.  “Let her through!”

    Shocking Harry, Ron shook his head and tore Hermione’s invitation up into little pieces, allowing for them to fall to the floor.  “No invitation, no entrance!”

    Hermione’s voice began to rise.  “What on earth is the matter with you, Ronald?!” 

    Ron’s voice also rose in volume, causing several guests already in the party room to look over in their direction.  “There is no way you’re going in there dressed like that!” 

    Harry took matters in his own hands and stepped hurriedly between them.  Facing Ron, who was positively seething with anger, Harry said, “Go on ahead Hermione.”  As Hermione stepped around them and entered the party room, he admonished Ron.  “Will you please get a grip on yourself?  We have a bloody job to do!” 

     Harry turned and stood back beside him.  Ron didn’t say anything as he snatched the invitation out of the hand of the next guest and practically shouted the name out.  The lady looked at Harry in bewilderment as he waved her on through.  

    Much to Harry’s annoyance, Ron’s surly mood didn’t abate one bit as they continued checking invitations.  He also had to keep prodding Ron who at times would focus his attention towards the party room in search of Hermione instead of doing his job.  When Viktor Krum held out his invitation to Ron, Harry could hardly stifle his groan. 

    Ron frowned at him.   “Who invited you?”  

    Harry cleared his throat and looked at Viktor who seemed to be smiling with amusement.  “You can go on in, Viktor.” 

    Viktor nodded as Ron continued to scowl at him.  “Eet is nice to see you again, Harry.”  

    Harry nodded as Viktor stepped around him and into the party room.   Ron crumpled Viktor’s invitation up in his fist and threw it to on the floor.   “See that!  He came alone.  What do you think is up with that?” 

    Harry sighed.  “I dunno’ Ron.  Let’s just keep working, alright?” 

    An older gentleman with a turban was holding out his invitation to Ron who was completely ignoring him.  “I bet you he’s planning to try and make the moves on Hermione.  Miss September isn’t with him so he’s probably thinking that while the cat’s away he can go and play.  Prick!”

    “Ron!”  Harry said in alarm.  He quickly took the invitation from the man and checked it against the ledger.  “You’re going to get us into some serious trouble if you keep carrying on like this!” 

    Ron ignored him and folded his arms.  “If he so much as looks at her wrong, I’ll beat the living shite out of him!  I could care less where we are!”  

    “Alright! That’s it!”  Harry turned and waved over another Auror.  “Jack is taking over for you before you get us both tossed out!  Go and check up on Hermione before you drive me completely insane!” 

    Ron didn’t respond as he practically stomped into the party room.  He scanned the crowd, looking for her.  After a few moments, he spotted her sitting at one of large circular tables with a few couples and _him_!  Ron pushed his way through the throngs of people until he arrived at her table.  She was talking animatedly to Viktor and didn’t notice his arrival. 

    Ron cleared his throat, making Hermione look up at him.  Her eyes went wide for a moment before she glared at him.  “Yes, Ronald?” 

    Ron glared back at her.  He couldn’t help but notice how close Viktor was sitting to his girl, making his blood boil.   “The two of you getting cozy, are we?” 

    “RON!”  Hermione said in complete embarrassment.  She stood up and turned to Viktor, offering him a hasty apology before glaring back at Ron.  “Follow me!” 

    Ron snarled at Viktor for a moment before following his girlfriend out of one of the doors that led to a large veranda outside.  There were only a few people mulling about.  As soon as the door shut, Hermione rounded on him.  “That was completely rude, Ronald!  What has gotten into you?!”

    “Into me?!  You’re the one that showed up here dressed like you’re on the prowl!”

    “On the prowl?!  Are you mad?!”  Hermione placed her hands on her hips.  “What are you doing here anyway?” 

    “Working security.  And it’s a good thing to as it turns out!” 

     Hermione rubbed her forehead and took a few deep breaths. “Ron, you are being ridiculous.  I am here to represent my department- nothing more.  Please stop embarrassing me.  This is a very important function as I am trying to round up international support.  The laws regarding the rights of magical creatures need to be changed.” 

    Ron chuckled bitterly.  “I’m sure you’ll have all the blokes acting as though they’re listening to you looking the way you do right now!  Of course I know better, being a bloke myself!”

     “Alright, enough!  I am going to go back into that party and I want you to stay away from me for the rest of the night, understood?!”  

     Ron glared at her.   “Fine.  I’ll leave you alone, but I’m going to keep my eyes on you the entire night.  There is no way I’m going to allow for any of these randy blokes to say or do anything inappropriately to you while in my presence.”  

     Hermione fisted her hands.  “You’re the most infuriating person I have ever known!  Fine!  Watch me all night if you must.  But I’m telling you right now, if you blow an opportunity I may have of garnering support, I will have no qualms about using my wand on you,   _got it?_ ”   Hermione walked hurriedly away from him, wrenching the door open, slamming it shut as he approached. 

     Ron ran his hand through his hair before opening the door and following her back in.  He didn’t give a shite that she was angry with him.  No man, especially Viktor, was going to touch his girlfriend.  He walked to a spot at the perimeter of the room and leaned against it.  It gave him a good view of Hermione’s table.  He saw her arrive back and Viktor stood up, pulling out her chair for her.  _Smooth arsehole!_      As Hermione sat down, Ron watched in horror as a young wizard approached his Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder.  Ron began to inch his way closer to her table as he saw her rise up out of her chair.  The wizard took her hand in his, leading her to the dance floor.  The man placed one of his hands on his girlfriend’s back while holding one of her hands with the other.  Ron could see Hermione hesitantly placing her hand up on his shoulder.   He could feel his anger rising steadily as he observed the man running his hand up and down slightly on her back.  _Tosser!_

 

     His mind made up, he began to move towards them on the dance floor when he suddenly felt somebody tap him on the shoulder.  Ron turned around to see a stunning woman with large breasts and a big smile.  “Aren’t you Ronald Weasley?”  Ron nodded.  The girl seemed pleased.  “Could I possibly have the honor of dancing with one of the Wizardarding world’s greatest heroes?” 

     Ron was about to decline when he chanced a glance back to Hermione and the man dancing together.  _Two can play this game, love!  Let’s see how you like it when I hit the floor with her!_ Ron smiled slightly at the buxom brunette.  “It would be a pleasure!”            

               

  

  

          

 

                 

 

 

   

  

      

    

  


	4. "I Just Need You!"

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank my lovely and talented beta, AccioHBP, for the beta work. I am also indebted to her for helping me work out an ending that I re-wrote three times! *sighs* I hope you all enjoy it!

*SMOOCH*

missgranger2

* * *

Chapter 4 “I Just Need You!”    

     Hermione was dancing with a very handsome French wizard named John-Luc DuPre.  DuPre was the head of the Department for the Welfare of Magical Creatures in Paris.  Hermione was hoping he would support her initiative to improve the lives of House Elves.  He seemed to be listening to her every word, as he gave her his whole attention.   As Hermione began to explain the horrid conditions she had found several House Elves living in, the music changed to one of a slower tune.      

     Thinking it inappropriate to have a slow dance with him, Hermione had begun to move away from him until she spotted Ron.  Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Ron dancing with a rather tall and well built woman.  Her eyes narrowed dangerously when the tart wrapped her arms around his neck and Ron snaked his arms around her waist.    _That pig!  Well two can play at that game, love!_ Hermione suddenly reached her hands up around John-Luc’s neck.   He smiled appreciatively at her as he wrapped his hands securely around her waist.       

     Hermione smiled nervously up at him, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.  _What in the name of Merlin are you doing?_ Hermione turned her head slightly and saw that Ron was staring at the two of them intently.  _Perfect!_

~*~*~*~*~*~     

     It was taking every ounce of willpower he possessed not to pounce on the wanker.  He literally wanted to beat the living shite out of him.  He wasn’t enjoying dancing with the woman he was with at all.  It made him feel downright uncomfortable to be with any woman but Hermione.  _Still it looks to be having the desired effect as she can’t keep her eyes off us._ The brunette suddenly rose up on tiptoe, giving Ron a fantastic view of her ample bust.  She whispered playfully in his ear, “You smell so bloody good!”  Ron chuckled nervously for a moment trying desperately to think of what to do next to piss Hermione off.  Inspiration struck all of a sudden when Ron suddenly rested his head upon her breasts.  _This move will rile up Hermione for sure._ He closed his eyes contently for a moment, to make sure that Hermione thought he was enjoying himself.  He opened his eyes to see her glaring at him and arched his eyebrow at her.  _It’s your move, love._

~*~*~*~*~*~     

     Hermione’s triumph was short-lived when the tart suddenly whispered in his ear, causing Ron to chuckle.  When he laid his head upon the woman’s bosom, Hermione was tempted to go and hex the both of them.  Seeing Ron arch his eyebrow at her made her blood boil.  _Want to play games, do we? Fine!_ Hermione mustered up her courage and stood up on tiptoe and whispered into John-Luc’s ear, “I’m having a wonderful time.”        

     She pulled back to see John-Luc smiling down at her.  “Me too.”  He hugged her closer to him and Hermione laid her head down upon his chest.  She closed her eyes contently for a moment and then opened them to see what Ron was up to.  To her delight, Ron was staring daggers in their direction.  _Excellent!_

She was sighing contently that her actions had had the desired effect on her boyfriend when John-Luc asked, “Care for a walk out on zee veranda?”     

     Hermione blinked her eyes, realizing that he was taking her actions to mean something more.  She raised her head up and looked up at him.  “What?”       

     “I asked eef you wanted to take a walk out on zee veranda wiz me,”      Hermione stared dumbly back at him for a moment, trying to compose herself.  _Now I’m in trouble!_     

     John-Luc removed one of his hands from her back and raised it up to her face, stroking her cheek.  “What’s zee matter?

”~*~*~*~*~*~     

     At this point, Ron couldn’t take the game they were playing anymore and sprang into action.  _Slimy git! You better remove your hand from her cheek before I cut it the hell off!_ He disentangled himself from the brunette and walked straight over to the two of them.    

     Hermione began to move her mouth up and down like a fish out of water.  Just as she was about to decline his invitation, Ron laid a strong hand on the shoulder of John-Luc.  Ron smiled broadly.  Though he was talking to John Luc, he looked pointedly at Hermione. “Mind if I cut in?”      

     “Zee song ‘asn’t ended yet.”  John-Luc protested.  “Zurely, you can wait.”     

     Ron looked at John-Luc and smiled dangerously.  “Afraid I can’t, as she is, after all, my fiancée.”  Ron fished in the pockets of his robes and pulled out the little blue velvet box.  He gingerly opened it and removed the ring inside, throwing the box to the ground.  Impulsively, he grabbed Hermione’s left hand and shoved it on her finger.  “The jewelers cleaned it for you like you asked, love.”     

    Hermione’s mouth opened wide as she stared at the ring on her hand in awe.  John-Luc disentangled his hand from around her waist.  “Um… sorry, I deedn’t realize.”     

     Still smiling, Ron swatted John-Luc a bit roughly on the back.  “No worries.  You can shove off now.”   Ron watched as John-Luc nodded his head slightly and took a large gulp. As John-Luc turned and walked away, Ron focused his attention back to his girlfriend.  Feeling uncertain, he asked, “Do you like it?”     

     Hermione had tears running down her face as nodded. She kept her hand held out in front of her, admiring the ring that she had so desperately wanted.  Hermione looked from the ring to Ron and gave him a watery smile.  “I love it!  I love you!”     

     Ron put his hands around her waist.  “I am so sorry, love.  I have been such a…”     

     Before he could finish, Hermione threw her hands around his neck and stood up on tiptoe, kissing him passionately.   When they broke apart, Hermione said breathlessly, “Take me home, Ron.”     

     Ron smiled down at her as he pulled his wand out from his robes.  “Thought you’d never ask, love.”  Bowing his head down, he kissed her, using his wand to Apparate them away.      

     Unbeknownst to them, Harry had been watching the whole episode.  He had taken a break from his duties and had been leaning back against the wall and eating a bag of crisps.  Popping another crisp into his mouth, he smiled and shook his head in amusement as Ron Apparated them away.  _Watching those two is better than watching a bloody soap opera!_

~*~*~*~*~*~     

     They appeared in Hermione’s flat a second later.  Ron toed his shoes off hurriedly, and they both began undressing each other as they continued to kiss.  Hermione nearly fell over trying to get her strappy high heels off.   A trail of clothes lay behind them as they moved forward.  They seemed locked in some sort of wrestling match as they scrambled down the hallway and into Hermione’s bedroom.  Ron maneuvered them so Hermione’s back was to her bed.  His hands laced in her hair, he practically devoured her lips as he pushed them towards her bed.      

     They tumbled down, with Ron bracing himself on his elbows so he didn’t crush her.  Hermione ran her fingernails down his back, arching her body upward.  Ron groaned as he began tracing her lips with his tongue before running it down her chin and to the side of her neck.  He sucked the tender skin there making Hermione gasp and shudder in delight.  Ron smiled against her skin.  “Found your sensitive spot, love?”  He chuckled as he went back to feasting on her neck, making Hermione writhe beneath him.      

     His lips moved over to her shoulder where he nipped her lightly.  Shifting his body downward, he ran his tongue from her shoulder to her breasts.  “Merlin, you’re gorgeous, Hermione!”  As he began to knead one of her breasts with one hand, he took the nipple of her other breast into mouth and began to suck.     

    Hermione had threaded her hands into his hair.  “Oh Ron… I need more.”  She began to arch her body against him again.      

    Ron released her nipple with a plop and ran his tongue up and down the slopes of her breasts.  “Tell me what you want, love.”  Ron started to chuckle when Hermione began pushing his head downward.  She parted her legs and Ron nipped at her hip.  He raised his head up, looking her straight in the eye.  “Do you want me to use my fingers or my mouth, love?”     

    Hermione knew he was teasing her.  He had once admitted that it turned him on to no end when she told him what she wanted when they were making love.  Ron said her bossiness made him horny even when she had her clothes on.      

    Needing him to make the ache go away, Hermione gritted her teeth and answered his question.  “Both!  I need… no I _demand_ that you use your mouth and your fingers to make me come!”      

    Ron was breathing heavily.  _Bloody hell she actually used the word “come”._ Ron licked his lips.  “You demand me to use my fingers and mouth on you?”      

     Hermione sounded exasperated, “YES!  Now will you please just get to it, Ronald?”      

     He waggled his eyebrows at her.  “I think I can manage that.”  Ron used his fingers to part her folds, running his tongue up and down her moist opening.   Finding her clit with the tip of his tongue, he began to make slow circular strokes there.  Hermione’s hands grasped his hair tightly once more.  “Easy, love!”  Ron smiled and placed two of his long fingers into his mouth.  He inserted one, then two moist fingers into her and began moving them in and out.  Ron licked at her folds before returning his attention to her bundle of nerves.        

     Hermione began speaking incoherently, alerting him that she was close.  He used the flat of his tongue to apply more pressure and then sucked hard.  Hermione’s hips lifted up violently off the bed as she cried out.  Ron kept his mouth firmly latched to her, feeling her juices flow onto his fingers.  He only let up when he felt her body calm beneath him.  Gently, he removed his fingers from inside her and began to kiss his way back up her body.  He planted a stream of gentle kisses along her thighs, on her breasts and against her neck.  When he found her lips, he parted them with his tongue and plundered her mouth.      

     Hermione would never in a million years admit that it turned her on to no end to taste herself on his lips.  She kissed him back ferociously and began to push at him until he lay on his back.  Hermione straddled his body.  Tossing her hair back, she began to nibble on his neck.  Ron closed his eyes and placed his hands on either side of his pillow.  

     “Damn, love, that feels so good.”      

     Hermione smiled against his skin as she moved her mouth lightly down from his neck to his chest.  She took one of his nipples into her mouth and sucked hard, causing Ron to arch his body up.  Hermione giggled slightly as she did the same to his other nipple.  Ron brought his hands down and laced them into her hair, pushing her downward.  Hermione maneuvered her body in time with his hands until she was face to face with his cock.  “Impatient, love?”      

     Ron opened his eyes and looked down at her, chuckling.  “Damn straight!”     

     Hermione shook her head at his choice of words, making him laugh harder.  His laughter died instantly when she held his shaft  firmly with her hand and began running her tongue up and down.  She took him into her mouth, making Ron gasp.  Bobbing her head up and down, she used her other hand to squeeze his balls as she did so.  _She is so bloody coordinated!_ Ron could feel the tightening sensation and knew he was going to explode into her mouth at any second.  Two weeks had been a long time and it was fruitless to try and contain himself.  Seconds later, Ron came hard into her mouth, growling at the ferocity of his orgasm.      

     Hermione gamely swallowed every last drop of his essence and lifted her head up.  She smiled at how relaxed he looked.  “Sleepy?”     Ron opened his eyes slightly as she crawled back on top of him.  She kissed him lightly on the lips.  “There’s no way I’m going to sleep until I properly shag you, love.”   

     Ron ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and Hermione opened her mouth to him.  As their tongues danced together, Ron flipped them over and parted her legs.  His cock had already grown rock hard once more and he plunged into her, making Hermione break away from his mouth to gasp.       

     “I’ve missed making love to you.” Ron began to move in and out of her slowly.      

     Hermione ran her hand through his hair.   “I’ve missed it too.  I’ve missed you.”     

     Ron grinned down at her as he felt her move with him.  “Do you want me to go faster or deeper, love?”      

     Hermione arched her eyebrow at him and smirked.  Feeling bold, she said breathlessly, “I want you to fuck me into the mattress as fast and as hard as you can!”      

     He groaned.  “Bloody hell!  That’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me!”  Ron complied with her request, never being so turned on in his life.  He moved his hands to the inside of her thighs and pushed them apart as far as they would go.  Like a man possessed, he pushed himself into her hard, moving back and forth as quickly as he could.  Within moments Hermione began to make her signature mewing noises that always pushed Ron over the edge.  He came hard moments later and fell down on top of her like a limp ragdoll.      

     Ron had his face buried in the crook of her neck, breathing hard against her skin.  Hermione rubbed her hands up and down his back, enjoying the feel of his body on top of her own.  “Ron?”      

     He grunted at her, “Hmm?”     

     “Is this really my engagement ring?”  Ron rose up off of her and settled on his back beside her.  Hermione snuggled closer to him, playing with the hairs on his chest.  “Well?”  Never opening his eyes, Ron nodded.   Hermione bit her lip.  “Would you ask me properly?”      

     His eyes shot open.  “What?”    

     “Well, it’s just that you never asked me to marry you, Ron.  You just slipped the ring on my finger.”  She bit her lip again and studied his face.  “Please?  It would mean so much to me, Ron.”      

     Ron rubbed his eyes with his hand.  “C’mon, Hermione!”    

     “C’mon, what?”     

     “I placed an engagement ring on your hand.  Do I really have to say all that mushy stuff too?”     

     Hermione shook her head sadly.  “Never mind.”  She broke away from him and pushed the covers back. Hermione covered herself up with the blankets and lay on her side so that her back was facing him.      

     Ron ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  “Oh c’mon, Hermione, don’t be that way!”   When she didn’t respond, Ron turned toward her and placed his hand around her waist.  “Hermione?”   To his horror he could see her body shaking and knew she was crying.  _Great!  You are such a bloody tosser, Weasley!_

     Ron pulled her body tighter against his own.  “Oh c’mon love, don’t cry.  You know I hate it when you cry.”   When her sobs seemed to grow steadily worse, Ron rolled his eyes, knowing what he had to do.  Taking a deep breath, he said, “I love you, Hermione.” He cleared his throat.  “Hermione Granger, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?”      

     The sobs stopped immediately and Hermione turned around to face him.  “Yes!”        

     Ron looked closely at her face.   She didn’t look like she had been crying at all.  As she smiled smugly at him, he knew he’d been had.  “That was low, Hermione!”     

     Hermione shrugged and kissed him quickly on the lips.  “I just wanted to hear you say it is all.”  Ron rolled his eyes as she snuggled back down into the covers and sighed contently.  “Good night, Ron.”      

     Ron shook his head and chuckled as he lay back and pulled the covers up over himself.  “Good night to you too, love.”  Pulling her body against his, Ron knew he was exactly where he wanted to be for the rest of his life.  He sighed contently for a moment before raising his head up in alarm.  “Bloody hell!”      

    Hermione turned her head around to face him.  “What is it?!”    

    “I forgot to do the bleeding contraception charm!”  Ron covered his eyes with his hand.  “Shite!  Shite!”    

     “Calm down for heaven’s sake.”   

     He removed his hand from his eyes and looked at Hermione like she had gone crazy.  “Calm down?  CALM DOWN?  Are you mad?”  When Hermione merely began to chuckle, he became even more agitated.  “It’s not funny, Hermione!  The Weasleys happen to be known for their bloody fertility!”  He groaned and laid down flat on his back, looking panic- stricken.  “In exactly nine months we’ll be the proud parents of a bushy-haired, red-headed child.  I’ll have to get a second job for sure.”    

     Hermione sighed and turned fully around to face him.  “Ron, I can assure you that nothing of the sort is going to happen.”   

    “How?!  If just one of my little blokes got through to your eggs…”  Hermione started giggling hysterically.  “I cannot understand what could possibly be so funny!  This is a serious situation for pity’s sake!”     

    Hermione took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.  “Ron, there is no way one of your _little blokes_ is going to get to my eggs as I’ve been on birth control potion for nearly a month now.”       

     Ron raised his eyebrows.  “Birth control potion?” 

      Hermione nodded her head and watched him take the news in.  “I had been planning on taking it ages ago when we first started… well… you know.”  Her face turned a bright shade of crimson.  “Feeling better, now?’     

     Ron smiled and nodded his head.  “Loads, actually.”     

    “Good.”  Hermione gave him a quick peck on the cheek and snuggled back down into the covers.    

    “Hermione?”  Ron rose up on his side, facing her.    

    She looked up at him, seeing the lust in his eyes that she knew so well.  “Hmm?”    

    Ron traced her lips with his finger.  “Do you think someday, after we’re married, you’ll want to go off the potion?”     

    Hermione smiled widely.  “Oh, I plan on it.”     

     Ron gave a devilish smile.  “Want to practice?”  She giggled as he waggled his eyebrows.  Ron crushed his lips to hers, and they spent the rest of the night practicing for that future bushy-haired, red-headed child.                                                                                     


End file.
